


Так хочется остановиться...

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Доктор откидывается на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза. Вастра хочет, чтобы он вернулся и вновь спасал мир. Она не понимает, что именно это он сейчас и делает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Таймлайн – перед эпизодами «Великий Детектив» и «Снеговики»;  
> 2) Не AU, но возможно приплетение фанонных фактов;  
> 3) Использованы цитаты из эпизодов «Зверь внизу», «Время ангелов» и «День Доктора»;  
> 4) Использованы слова песни «Кто-то» группы Fleur.
> 
> Написано для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-2015.

_Близка неизбежность.  
Так мало любви, так много слов.   
Совершенная нежность   
Превращается в совершенное зло.   
Отвергая законы природы,   
Стоит у перил моста,   
Безумно глядя на воду –   
Совершенная красота._

 

Ночные фонари пробегают мимо, мерцая и переливаясь вдоль погруженных в сумерки городских дорог. Колеса грохочут по мостовой, копыта стучат о камни, и время от времени голос возничего осекает непослушных животных, заставляя их выравнивать шаг. В темноте сутулый коротышка на козлах, закутанный в плащ с ног до головы, кажется большим мешком картошки: его сгорбленные плечи вздрагивают в такт с лошадиным бегом и подскакивающей на ухабах каретой, хлыст лениво раскачивается, словно удочка уснувшего рыбака.

Редкие запоздалые прохожие, покрепче запахивая меховые пальто и телогрейки, без особого интереса провожают ночную карету глазами. Экипаж, мчащийся по дорогам глубокой ночью, когда все нормальные люди – особенно богатые люди – давно спят, – это, конечно, удивительное явление, но долго всматриваться в него никто не хочет. Ночь – не время для любопытства. 

Свет короткими вспышками вздрагивает на оконном стекле кареты всякий раз, как она минует очередной фонарь. Возница что-то ворчит себе под нос, время от времени поднимая голову и глядя на раскинувшуюся в небе молодую луну. Один раз он даже грозит ей плетью. В редких отблесках болезненно-желтого света тьма внутри кареты разбегается, и лишь на мгновение становится видно седока: он сидит, откинувшись на сиденье; высокий цилиндр с короткими полями накренен вниз. Однако он не спит: его глаза, пристально следящие за пробегающими мимо домами и улицами, сверкают. Он мрачно и задумчиво хмурится, глядя на мир вокруг, уперев локоть в оконную раму, касаясь пальцами губ. 

Когда карета выворачивает с улицы к широкому проезжему мосту, человек отводит взгляд от окна, поднимает руку и тянет ремешок у себя над головой. Ночь взрезает острый звон колокольчика на крыше, и возница, причмокнув губами, натягивает поводья. Лошади останавливаются посередине моста. Едва слышно скрипнув, дверь кареты открывается, и Доктор выходит на улицу. Снег скрипит у него под ногами. Засунув ладони в карманы брюк, он подходит к перилам моста и останавливается, согнувшись и облокотившись на них. 

Река внизу беззвучно струится, сверкая в лунном свете и убегая куда-то прочь. Порог, поднимающийся со дна прямо в том месте, где в водной глади отражается луна, заставляет течение меняться, вилять, закручиваться, и в этом движении желтоватый блин светила превращается в водоворот, напоминающий завихрения временной воронки.

Он не собирался останавливаться: он хотел как можно скорее вернуться в ТАРДИС – _домой_ , – чтобы не проводить на улицах Лондона ни одного лишнего мгновения. В любую секунду могло случиться что-то, что потребовало бы его внимания, объяснения, помощи, – а Доктор не мог рисковать. Он не мог позволить миру снова втянуть его в это.

Разговор с Вастрой, как он и ожидал, был повторением десятков других разговоров: нравоучительным, неприятным… и крайне бесполезным. Он пожалел о том, что согласился на встречу, в тот самый миг, как шагнул на порог дома на Патерностер стрит. Десятки раз она пыталась уговорить его вернуться, велела ему встряхнуться и, в конце концов, выйдя из себя, начинала кричать. Он отвечал плоским, глухим, бесстрастным голосом. Он знал наизусть все, что она могла сказать: что он нужен миру, что от него слишком многое зависит, что он совершает ошибку, что он не может бросить их, что это не похоже на него, что он обманывает себя, что он идет против собственной природы, что он разрушает себя самого – все это не работало. 

Но сейчас ему нужно было подумать, желательно там, где его мысли не услышит ТАРДИС. Словно сговорившись с Вастрой, она пыталась заговаривать с ним, снова и снова повторяя все то, что он уже слышал от силурианки. В конце концов, он стал закрывать от нее разум – и тогда ТАРДИС переключилась на демонстративное молчание. А он стал находить все новые и новые занятия, чтобы отгородиться от скверных мыслей, пока находится на корабле.

То, что Вастра сказала сегодня, впервые за долгое время Доктора зацепило. Он отвергал собственную природу. Имя, которое он выбрал много столетий назад, подразумевало определенное призвание: спасать людей, помогать им, излечивать – как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. И здесь ему нечего было возразить. Сколько раз за свою долгую жизнь он задумывался над тем, не было ли лицемерием выбрать такое имя? Достоин ли он его? Или он просто с того самого дня пытался, как за щитом, прятаться за ним от увиденных в Разломе пугающих вещей? Сколько раз он размышлял над тем, не стоит ли ему отбросить лицемерие и показать миру правду?

« _А потом я сменю имя, потому что уже не смогу быть Доктором_ ».

Какая теперь разница. Мир и так уже увидел правду, и вряд ли она могла миру понравиться, как бы ни пыталась разубедить его в этом Ривер в своей красивой искренней речи о вселенской любви.

Лошади у него за спиной нетерпеливо переминаются с ноги на ногу, недовольно фыркая при воспоминании о теплом стойле и полной кормушке, от которых их так несправедливо оторвали посреди ночи. Сгорбившийся на козлах Стракс наблюдает за ним из-под козырька своей кепки, и Доктору даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что взгляд у сонтаранца недоуменный. Это вырывает его из размышлений и заставляет оттолкнуться от перил, в два шага перешагнуть тротуар и вновь скрыться в тепле и темноте кареты. Как только дверца с щелчком захлопывается, возница присвистывает, и лошади, встрепенувшись, продолжают путь.

Доктор откидывается на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза. Вастра хочет, чтобы он вернулся и вновь спасал мир. Она не понимает, что именно это он сейчас и делает.

 

_Любить – это так глупо.  
Всё получилось не так, как хочется.   
Лезут холодные,   
Скользкие щупальца в мир одиночества.  
Калечат и ранят, и сердце сжимают вежливой ложью,  
Но мы же не станем холодными, скользкими тоже?_

 

Он выходит из кареты в квартале от парка и, не глядя махнув Страксу на прощание, уходит в темноту. Снег скрипит под ногами, и звук в окружающей ночной тиши кажется оглушающим. Он слышит короткий свист, щелчок кнута, цокот копыт, и карета ныряет обратно в длинный лабиринт улиц. Через несколько минут Стракс вернется на Патерностер стрит и расскажет недовольной Вастре о том, что ему снова не удалось выведать, где Доктор прячется вместе со своей ТАРДИС. 

Он прячется даже от них, прекрасно зная, что они не дадут ему покоя. И еще по одной причине. Он словно ребенок, построивший во дворе шалаш из веток и листьев, чтобы убегать туда, когда его накажут.

Светлый призрак Ривер в воспоминаниях грустно качает головой, взирая на его ребячества. Он почти слышит, как она цокает языком, почти видит, как она улыбается – грустно и укоризненно. Он знает, что она могла бы сказать, если бы оказалась здесь: какой смысл запираться в стенах своей ТАРДИС, какой смысл скрываться от мира, если мир не может существовать без тебя, а ты – без него? Каким тусклым будет свет, какими блеклыми будут краски мира, когда ты не видишь их сверкающим от восхищения взглядом спутников? Какой грубой и унылой будет музыка Вселенной, когда не слышишь ее отражения в их восторженных возгласах?

Он устал возражать ей – или, точнее, самому себе, коль скоро даже ее призрак – всего лишь его воображение. Устал искать способ еще раз обмануть себя, чтобы выторговать у совести немного времени этого блаженного эгоистичного затворничества. Он просто перестал спорить. И на всякий случай перестал двигаться вперед, опасаясь, что каждый новый шаг может вырвать его из этого плотного уютного, но холодного кокона. Мир нужен ему – да. Ради этого он убежал. Ради этого скитался. Ради этого из раза в раз рисковал жизнью. Ради этого уничтожил Галлифрей. 

Но он не нужен миру. Вселенная абсолютно способна справиться без него. И даже больше: возможно, он для нее опасен. 

Он любит Вселенную. Любит людей, их странные, полубезумные традиции, их ни с чем не сравнимые взгляды. Любит прекрасные, непохожие друг на друга планеты, всякий раз удивляющие его способностью сохранять свою самобытность в этом огромном вечно вращающемся водяном колесе времени и пространства, где каждый гребок создает рябь, круги, разбрасывает вокруг капли воды, которые сливаются с другими потоками и вновь попадают на колесо – и так без конца, без остановки. Этот мир поражает и завораживает его.

Но эта любовь не принесла ничего хорошего ни ему, ни миру. Он мечтал о том, чтобы стать частью Вселенной, а не просто скучным клерком в унылой длинной мантии, просиживающим свои регенерации перед компьютером, составляя диаграммы и отчеты. Он сбежал, пытаясь реализовать эту мечту. Но все вышло иначе. Не так, как он хотел. Все полетело по наклонной, и к тому моменту, когда он это осознал, остановить наросший снежный ком было уже невозможно.

Доктор выдыхает полупрозрачный клуб пара изо рта, дергает ворота, ведущие в парк, но те оказываются заперты. В былые времена это его позабавило бы. Он обязательно попробовал бы найти какой-нибудь веселый способ открыть ворота, соорудил какое-нибудь удивительное устройство или ловкостью и обаянием раздобыл ключ – все что угодно, лишь бы обратить это в игру. Но теперь внутри нет позыва к веселью. Пустота и холод, сжимающий сердца холодными щупальцами. Словно зима, нависшая над Лондоном, поселилась внутри.

Доктор достает из внутреннего кармана сюртука звуковую отвертку и, быстро прожужжав ею над замком, открывает ворота и ступает в парк. Снега на аллеях больше, и скрипит он громче. Этот звук слегка приободряет его. Засунув руки в карманы, Доктор неторопливо бредет по дорожке, насвистывая старую песенку, услышанную где-то, когда-то, и даже уже неважно, где и когда.

 

_Так хочется остановиться,  
Сказать своим светлым порывам: «Хватит».  
Легко заблудиться   
В мире хитрых стратегий и тактик.   
Душа трепещет и плачет  
От того, что творится в уме,  
Но я твержу, что всё будет иначе,  
Ах, кто бы твердил это мне!_

 

Он равняется с тем местом, где в небе зависла невидимая лестница в его заброшенное убежище, и свист сразу обрывается. Не глядя вокруг и не заботясь, что его кто-нибудь увидит, он подпрыгивает и хватается за перекладину. Лестница медленно соскальзывает под его весом. Еще совсем недавно это казалось бы развлечением. Сейчас это обыденность – что-то, что делаешь каждый день, сотни раз, так часто, что перестаешь обращать на это внимание. Не считая ступенек, Доктор взбирается наверх, выходит на небольшую площадку, и взгляд его падает вниз, на стелющийся под ногами белесый облачный туман и яркие огни фонарей и окон, разбросанных по черно-белой канве города. Они мерцают, то затухая, то разгораясь вновь, движутся, легонько качаясь по бокам запоздалых карет, или смирно стоят на месте, дожидаясь утра, когда все разом смогут уйти на покой, уступив место дневному свету. 

Доктор крепче сжимает ладонь на перилах, так что кожа на костяшках белеет, делая руку похожей на каменное изваяние. 

« _Доктор, посмотри на мою руку. Она каменная. Она каменная!_ ».

Нахмурившись, он садится на металлический пол площадки и, свесив ноги между прутьями перил, обеими руками сжимает металл у себя над головой. Ткнувшись в ладони короткими полями, цилиндр сползает на затылок. Доктор смотрит вниз. 

Далеко внизу уже наступает утро, и Лондон просыпается, кишит, движется, дышит, словно гигантский муравейник. Люди, лошади, кареты, повозки суетливо снуют туда-сюда по улицам, торопясь по своим маленьким делам. Они бегут домой, в свои богатые особняки или жалкие лачуги, и не знают о тысячах миров, где каждый день другие люди и пришельцы так же встают по утрам, работают, любят, ненавидят, воюют, ссорятся, мирятся и точно так же отправляются домой в такие же, только совсем другие большие дома или холодные пещеры. Они ничего не знают об опасностях, о гибели планет, о разорванных временных нитях, о черных дырах, проглатывающих своих соседей, о парадоксах, замыкающихся в самих себя, запирая внутри всех, кому не посчастливилось там оказаться, о боевых кораблях киберлюдей, опускающихся на обреченную планету, о далеках, о ледяных воинах, об ангелах…

Они _ничего_ не знают. Они живут в своем крошечном счастливом, слепом мирке, и счастливы барахтаться в нем, не глядя вокруг.

« _Люди. Я никогда не устану вас спасать_ ».

Он спасал их множество раз. От разных бед, от разных пришельцев, от катаклизмов, от самих себя… Чаще всего от самих себя. Он отдавал им душу и сердца, и жизни – много жизней. Он не ждал ничего взамен. Ну, хорошо, он просто не просил. Земля была – и оставалась, иначе он спрятался бы от мира где-нибудь на Иверии или вовсе на Планете Один, – домом для Доктора. Единственным домом, помимо ТАРДИС, который у него был после того, как сгинул Галлифрей. И он ни секунды не жалел ни об одной регенерации, отданной ради безопасности и мелкой, суетливой, слепой жизни этого синего шарика. 

Он жалел лишь о том, что был слишком слаб, чтобы обойтись без чужой помощи. Слишком эгоистичен, чтобы делать это в одиночестве. И достаточно глуп, чтобы ставить их на один уровень с собой. Они всегда должны были стоять на ступень, на две ниже. Не потому, что они хуже него, нет, наоборот – потому что они лучше, во многом лучше него, и у них должна была быть возможность убежать, уберечь себя. 

« _Больше никогда_ ».

Прилетев сюда, в это время, в этот город, он дал себе слово, что больше не позволит никому из них достаточно приблизиться к нему. Не позволит больше ни одному человеку ступить в его ТАРДИС, потому что именно с этого всегда все начиналось. Поэтому он не дает заботливым друзьям с Патерностер стрит узнать, где он скрывает машину времени. Хотя не сомневается, что Вастра давно догадалась. Поэтому он скрывается в облаках – там, где ни один человек случайно не наткнется на ТАРДИС.

Это самый тяжелый бой за существование Земли в его жизни. Бой с самой страшной угрозой, которая когда-либо вставала перед синей планетой. С самим собой.

Далеко за горизонтом сквозь густое марево тумана прорезаются первые утренние розовые лучи солнца. Фонари на улицах начинают гаснуть, засыпая до будущего вечера, а суетливые муравьи, которыми с этой высоты кажутся люди, копошатся, готовясь к новому дню в своем муравейнике.

Одно из сердец Доктора сжимается и пропускает удар. Он глубоко вздыхает, как можно глубже заталкивая острое желание спуститься туда, присоединиться к этой утренней суете, разделить это ощущение жизни. Ища спокойствие в холодном прикосновении металла, он крепче стискивает оледеневшие перила лестницы. 

« _Больше никогда_ ». 

Наконец он поднимается и, с трудом оторвавшись от перил, убирает замерзшие руки в карманы пальто. Пальцы сами собой до легкого хруста сжимаются вокруг пластиковой оправы нелепо-круглых очков. Он отворачивается от оживающего Лондона и, вновь погрузившись в пустоту, исчезает в облаках на вершине лестницы. В заоблачной тишине раздается приветственный скрип двери, и замок, тихонько щелкнув, закрывается, вновь отрезая его от внешнего мира.


End file.
